


B.A.P Drabbles

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Band Fic, Gen, Genderfluid, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of B.A.P drabbles that will be updated periodically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A.P Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start writing little drabbles again but don't especially enjoy having them on tumblr, where I used to write them (archiving was annoying), so I'll be posting them here if I write any! I'll try to update the story summary with a brief summary of the newest drabble, if applicable.

Daehyun shifts in their sleep, closer to Himchan until they are tucked against Himchan’s bare hip and thigh, warm and sleep-soft, and Himchan’s hand travels across the expanse of that narrow waist to rest his palm against the small of Daehyun’s back, pressing them even closer. A satisfied noise escapes Daehyun's lips, their breath brushing across the top of Himchan's thigh. Himchan's hand dips lower, exploring the round globes of Daehyun's ass and kneading the muscle; he grins when Daehyun grinds against his legs briefly before smacking their lips and pouting, turning away from Himchan on the narrow bed to sprawl across Yongguk instead.

On Daehyun’s other side, Yongguk looks down at the singer fondly, sharing a small smile with Himchan. “Daehyunnie did a lot today,” Yongguk remarks. Himchan’s eyes roam across Yongguk’s chest tattoo, to his shoulders, up to his smile and to his eyes, twinkling and proud. Of them. Of Daehyun and what they did together, what it meant to be on stage for Daehyun in front of all those people -- their fans -- in a dress and a wig and singing from the bottom of their heart.

“Yeah,” Himchan manages, his voice rough. The duet he’d performed with Daehyun earlier today seems so far away from this moment, like another era altogether. Maybe, Himchan thinks, the performance would be the thing that split their lives into _before_ and _after_.

“They were so happy,” he says, remembering Daehyun's smile as they played with their hair.

He brings his hand up to Daehyun’s hair now, blue and pink like that Harley girl in a recent movie, and he imagines Daehyun with the wig, without the wig. With the wig again. Either way, Himchan thinks, Daehyun is beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated <3


End file.
